gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemesis 2
Nemesis 2 is the second game in the spinoff to the Gradius series, Nemesis. This game is quite different from Gradius, unlike the initial game Nemesis, which was basically Gradius with minor differences. Nemesis 2 has been remade 2 times - both on the X68000. The first is Nemesis '90 Kai, the official remake made by SPS who also did the Gradius conversion for X68000. Nemesis '90 Kai is a big improvement to the original with updated graphics, music, added bosses and stages, and some minor things. The second is Nemesis '94, an unofficial remake made by a Gradius fan. This version is more faithful to the original with only updated graphics and music. Gameplay Nemesis 2 at it's roots is just like every game in the series (aka travel through a stage, get powerups, destroy a boss at the end). However, there are some new things thrown in to make things interesting. The main catcher is the ability to add additional weapons to your arsenal. How this is done is to destroy a boss and fly into the core. Once that happens, you must fight in a mini-stage and reach the end. Depending on how fast you destroy the boss will determine how many weapons you get (2 for 15 seconds, 1 for 16-30 seconds, none if beyond 30 seconds except for the X68000 version). Also, there are secret stages that can be accessed, allowing the boss to be skipped and the possibility to get many points and extra lives. The other major change is that there are 15 stages to go through. More accurately stated, you have to repeat the stages in reverse order although they're shorter. Most of the classic music is gone and even the ship is different. Here, it is called the Metalion. The final boss is Dr. Venom, and in an unusual twist, attacks the player. Story In 6664, the Director General of the Space Science Agency, Dr. Venom, was exiled to Planet Sard for a failed coup d'état and for conducting illegal experiments. During his exile, he created a massive fleet and sent it across the galaxy, and in the year 6665, he escapes and invaded Planet Gradius and the seven planets it controls with the help of the Bacterion. The Gradian Government sends Special Colonel James Burton, ex-pilot of the Vic Viper hyperspace fighter, to pilot the newest hyperspace fighter codenamed "Metalion" and attack Dr. Venom and the Bacterion invaders before he has a chance to conquer Gradius/Nemesis. The game takes place during the year 6666. Weapons As stated earlier, there are many weapons that can be added to Metalion's arsenal. At the start, there are the traditional weapons (Missile, Double, Laser). The Missile and Laser can be powered up for added power. Just like Nemesis, the Metalion can only acquire two Options (except in Nemesis '90 Kai where Metalion can equip four). Listed below are the extra weapons available in order of collection. Note: selecting Double will cancel some of these extra weapons, meaning you'll have to get powerups to get them back. * Up Laser - Shoots a wide beam above Metalion. It's more effective than Double and works with the Laser. * Down Laser - Shoots a wide beam below Metalion. This weapon replaces both the Up Laser and Missiles, so it is not as good as the Up Laser. * Napalm Missile - Makes a powerful explosion when it hits an enemy. It is different from Spread Bomb in later series, since it can still travel along the ground. However, Napalm Missile in Nemesis `90 Kai works like the Spread Bomb for some reason. * Reflex Ring - This weapon replaces Double. It shoots a shot that travels a certain distance then returns to you, like a boomerang. (Can reequip the Up Laser) * Extend Laser - This adds a third level to the Laser, making it very powerful. Note: The Nemesis Kai '90 version resembles the Laser, but with various colors. * Back Beam - aka Tail Gun. Unlike the Double, you lose only the Laser, not the Up Laser. * Fire Blaster - Another "upgrade" to the Double, this weapon shoots a short range but very powerful blast of fire. Think flamethrower. (Can reequip the Up Laser) Note: You cannot destroy most of the enemies with this due to the game's glitch, making this weapon quite useless. The glitch is fixed on Nemesis `90 Kai, and you can turn the glitch on or off in Salamander Portable. PowerUps In addition to the extra weapons, there are special powerups that grant the Metalion extra abilities for a limited time. They are: * Vector Laser - Shoot a very powerful and wide but slow wall-like laser. Note: The Nemesis '90 Kai version fires a wave projectile. * E. Slow - Slows down everything, making it easier to dodge bullets and enemies. * Option Warrior - Makes the options rotate around the ship. * Rotary Drill - The Metalion spins around like a drill and destroys anything it hit. It is invincible during this time. Bosses The bosses are very different compared to the original Gradius and Salamander. The traditional Big Core is seen, in mass, during stage 4 right before the boss. The X68000 added and replaced many duplicate boss fights from the original game. ;MSX and Nemesis '94 * Stage 1, 13: Statue Guardians, Riot Warship * Stage 2, 3, 11, 12: Misfit Warship * Stage 4: Asteroid Field, Big Core X10 * Stage 5, 9: Prominence Zone * Stage 4, 5, 9, 10: Mayhem Warship * Stage 6, 8: Biological Organism * Stage 7: Abandon Warship * Stage 14: Dr Venom ;Nemesis '90 Kai * Stage 1, 12: Statue Guardians, Riot Warship * Stage 2: Plant Core * Stage 3: Misfit Warship * Stage 4: Asteroid Field, Big Core X10, Mayhem Warship * Stage 5, 9: Prominence Zone, LASER Core * Stage 6, 8: Biological Organism * Stage 7: Abandon Warship * Stage 10: Big Core MK Kai * Stage 11: Bubble Core Beta * Stage 13: Dr Venom Secrets In stage 6 of all the Nemesis 2 games, there is a secret stage shortly after getting the Rotary Drill. It is near the bottom of the screen, found going through the ground. If you put in Q-Bert into slot 2, you can access these cheats: F1 L A R S 1 8 T H Enter F1 - All Weapons (Konami Code) F1 N E M E S I S Enter F1 - Skip Level F1 M E T A L I O N Enter F1 - Invincible If you put in Penguin Adventure into slot 2, you play as Pentarou. If you put in The Maze of Galious into slot 2, when you die you won't lose your weapons. Nemesis '90 Kai This Sharp X68000 port is essentially an enhanced remake of Gradius 2 with graphical quality on par with Gradius III. It includes two new stages exclusive to this version of the game, and 4 new bosses (two of which replace the rematches fought in the MSX version.) Nemesis '94 This is yet another port done on the Sharp X68000. However, it is a much more faithful port as the only major thing changed was the graphics and music. It does not have the extra stages and bosses from Nemesis '90 Kai. This is actually an unofficial port made by a fan. Port Aside from being remade as Nemesis '90 Kai as mentioned above, Gradius 2 was also ported to the Sony PSP in 2007 as part of the Salamander Portable collection. Trivia *The 7 Wreekian scientists that were arrested for the failed coup are bosses. The 7 are: #Captain Overkill (Riot Warship) #Colonel Anthrax (Lizard Core) #General Judas Priest (Misfit Warship) #Colonel Head Motor (Mayhem Warship) #Captain Testament (LASER Core) #Colonel Totarudesu (Abandon Warship) #Doctor Venom (Venom Ship) See Also: *Nemesis *Nemesis 3 |- | Category:Nemesis Games Category:Games